God list in Shonto
In Senkai god cult there are countless gods. Every village has its own protective deities, every region has specific gods, even outstanding individual natural objects are thought to have a dedicated god taking care of them. This list concists only of dieties that are widely known and followed throughout whole Senkai. * Akkado – He is a patron of warriors and merchants and a brother of Hina. Long ago he had a fierce argument with his Sister, an argument he lost. In rage he destroyed a prized possesion of Hina – a Stichtite bowl. He was later thrown out of heaven. He decided to stay on wergmer for some time. There He, due to his nature, spread amongst humans new emotions that were supposed to show them what they wish. He granted them Greed and Envy. Before anyone noticed, people tried to get ahold of things they desired... how? By violence. He tried to stop this by teaching the people how to gain things in more peaceful manner... through trade. This seen some success but did not stop people from warring. After Akkado later returned to heavens and apologized to Hina, he would promise to help people with achieving things they desired. Preferably by granting luck and prosperous trade, but if need be also giving luck in war. * Hecatia – Head Godess of the universe. She is responsible for creating the stars, the planest as well as a large portion of all dieties. She holds every aspect oh the heaven, the mortal plain and hell on her chains, keeping it in balance. She usually does not interfiere in people's lives. Worship of Hecatia is most of the time expressing the graditude for her work * Hina – The Godess of misfortune and the creator of inteligent life. She genuinely cares about her creations... well... about those who acknowledge her place as a Godess and allmother. Her worship consists of people praying for help and giving respect to her. * * * Iru – The Godess of Flame in all fashions. She is responsible for helping to create the stars and granting Humans and animals souls. People worship her by thanking her for her work with respect, silently when starting the fires. * * * Ikuta Haku – long time ago Hecatia looked upon the many gods ravaging the humans: gods that brought plague, famine, dissasters, horrors, nightmares and bloodthirsty ones. She devised a plan on how to get rid all of theese gods. Tabemo would weave a great net to catch all of them, while Iru and Chie would drag set the net on fire and drag the gods to the deepest circle of hell. There Hecatia would use her chains to make this circle collapse down on itself, and it worked. Hor some time humans were free from diesese and hunger... but after a century something began to spill out from the lower hell. Katsam and Yama, the king of hell and the supreme juge, heard of it and went to investigate. There they saw it. A abbhorrent pile of dead gods came together to form a ghastly figure, with 1000 arms and 1000 heads, all madly roaring. The figure heavily wounded Yama and escaped intoo the void. Tho weaker and maddend the beased was not able to be captured by the Gods and slpit into hiding. It lives hiding in the shadown and in nightmares, sprawling out evil wherever it crawls. Ikuta Haku we call it “Many Evils”. People ofter throw purrified salt to repel Ikuta Haku and many of its offspring, in shape of deamons, crawlers and living nightmares. * * Chie – the hermit God. Chie is one of the oldest and the wisest gods. He decided to leave heaven and live on earth. Unlike other gods he discuises himself as a mortal and travels the land, giving advices and spreading wisdom. Tho he does not have shrines, people often pray to him for answears and new ideas. * * Goshi – a deity of parties and feasts. He, along with Chie, are the only gods to not have even the slightest shrine. He is known to discuise himself as a human and travel the land from a bar to a bar.If he likes the bar, the food and the drinks, the bar will expirience a great level of prosperity for a while, if he however disliked the foods and drinks, the bar will become run down and fall into disrepair. He is commonly depicted to be parting on the many festivals, plaing games, drinking and offering advice to others. * * Bae – a god of feelings and pure love. He is responsible for gifting emotions to the human kind. He is often asked to help the people with their feelings, and he also is asked for help in love. * * Bea – a sister/brother of Bae. She/He is a deity of more phisical and wild love. (lets leave it at that) * * Taiga – a godess of the endless space void. She is also responsible for the creation of first oceans. * * Kuze – God of the wind and storms. He helped with creation of many worlds, as well as heaven itself. He is often depicted to be designated regent for Hecatia. * * Uji – Son of Taiga and Kuze. He takes a shape of great horned, winged ell, living in the depth of the wergmer oceans. From his home he commands the waves and creatures of the sea. He also commands the clouds and rain. * * Tamebo – He is the tailor of the gods, weaving the matter and even time from his palace in the middle of the universe. He granted Humans skin and created animals from his very flesh. * * Kirisa – She was once the godess of flora, with all plants in the wergmer, and ones in heavens coming from her. After she died battling Many Evils to protect the natural order, her body turned into rot. From this rot numerous flowers grew. Every flower then turned into a god. Theese numerous gods took duties left by their mother. Every god took upon one plant and one animal under it's command (with some exeptions) * * Yama – The supreme juge. He is responsible for judgement of souls that leave the planet. It is said that he is one of the wisest gods and possesed unbreakable will. * * Ku-be – The crawling deity of war. He is a son of Many Evils that at a later point defiled his parent and joined the gods. He however was never fully trusted... by gods or by men. The worship of Ku-be is only done by a tiny minority. For it is said that theese who pray to him will gain immense strengh and loose the ability to feel pain, but for a great price. Their humanity and sanity will be forever shattered. Some old manuscripts also mention that theese that worship him will with time turn into a horrific monster. * * Katsam – The king of Hell and formerly chief of reincarnation. He is responsible for commanding the horned ones and punishing the sinners. * * Oge – Brother of Fui. He is a god of scolarship and in some lesser degree art. He is strongly associated with schools, so students often pray to him so they may pass the hard Senkai exams. Despite his possition, he is sometimes depicted traveling with Goshi in his adventures for a brief periods. * * Fui – The wise god of war and art. In senkai culture war and art in concidered to be one and the same. Fui often gives Inspiration to artists and strategists as well as offering protection to soldiers. * * The Fox god – Foxes are held highly in Senkai culture and are often regarded to be messangers between Kirisa's offsprings – the deities of nature. They are often seen as actinf mischievious and playing tricks on humans, tho only for fun and with no ill intent. * * The Great stone Wolf – Originaly a main deity of Yoitsu folk. She s a daughter of Kirisa and the god of the harvest. She is a deity of wheat and rice. The stone Wolf is also said to bring rain after prayers in time of drought by making (possibly with violence) Uji send the rain pouring down the fields. * * Nibo – She was the last one to be born from Kirisa's body. A very week child, only a bit more powerful than the mortals. Pitty was taken on her by Katsam, who teached her till she reached grown age. He decided to grant her a title of reincarnation chieftess. She would take care of souls waiting for new bodies to be reborn. * * Annu – Deity transporting the souls. Son of Nibo and Goshi. He helps souls that were lost along the way to Yama's palace.... or rather he is supposed to. Due to his father's nature he often dismisses that and goes to party. This is why lost souls and vengeful spirits exist.